Gypsies
by hisajhfbjhs
Summary: 2nd part of the series, Harry is heir to the throne of Gryffindor, only nobody barring the gypsies know AU. Contains all portkey shipments.


This story is For My Fav Reader (from my friends)** Thezy B. **It contains **Draco/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione **and **Lily/James**…Please note I am **NOT** the old Willa and my writing style and Storylines are different… Willa as you knew her is now dead.** Well actually, she's hung up her writing pen but whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**Lily.**

**For the first time in the last fifteen years I am scared, the last time I felt this kind of mental anguish was when I was pushing my son from my body, five days early. I love the boy but when he wants out he _really_ wants out. The reason for my panic is quite simple, we are returning to the one place I promised myself I would never go again the city of Gryffindor, home to Prince James who is in actually my husband. Not that he would tell you that, or anyone else really, you see we were wed in secret, it was truly beautiful. We had barely anyone there, I wore white… It doesn't matter really. I was discovered by Lord Riddle and he gave me a choice give up my husband… Or he would execute a gypsy an hour. I made the choice, I told him who to memory change admit tingly I lied about a couple of people and then the gypsies fled the town that night. We also took Lady Rose; with her brother's consent while Sky, my best friend's sister stayed. Then I found out, I was pregnant with the Heir to the throne of Gryffindor, so here I am about sixteen years later, with a son, going back to my husbands kingdom while he has no idea I ever exist and I have to act like I'm uneducated, rude, dirty and have no idea who he is either. Worst thing is that he might hate all gypsies… but I've never stopped loving him. **

* * *

**Chapter One.**

The closest thing to paradise belongs to the gypsies. Having been run out of many cities they began to look for a retreat of sorts, a place where they could live in peace without being put to death or harmed in anyway, they also wanted to get as far away from the wars between the under and upper class as possible. This lead the gypsies to the area in the South East that they named Bohemia it was a place for them to relax, soon the thieves joined them and then the tramps came, all the underclass of society. The underclass were divided into clans and governed accordingly but were under no circumstances unhappy with the other clans, it was a simple act to show that they were not weak and that if one clan was attacked it would not end in the destruction of the others. The clans all had a watering hole between them all as well as festivals, trade and culture, they also kept a council of Elders so that they may be governed fairly.

The watering hole was a quiet, beautiful place. You had to go through several different beaten paths to get there from any angle but it was well worth it, the trees surrounding it were old and majestic, standing tall by the banks of the lake which flowed softly when a wind was present. Lily's and reeds littered the river bank and shrub upon slight drops made the area impossible to catch live animals. Although they have quickly learnt to come at night when all is silent unless a small group decide to have a fire and intermingle the clans. A soft breeze would often blow stopping about halfway across the giant lake while a rope sways uselessly until the boys and girls come down for a play. The peaceful tranquility is broken by a loud cry as a girl runs down the slope to the river in frenzy, a boy hot on her heels.

"I am going to catch me a pretty maiden!" The girl reaches the bed of the lake and looks back laughing until the boy grabs her and scoops her up. Her long black skirt betrays her and swings up completely into his arms, she looks into his emerald eyes with her bright chocolate ones and he just grins in a heartbreaker kind of way as his lips curl up at the sides, she has seen that look hundreds of times before.

"Don't you even _think_ about it Harry Potter!" The girl cries as Harry hoists her over his shoulder he grins at her playfully.

"How would I not Hermione? For to see you wet I would die a happy man." She glares at him in mild irritation and mortification but this is belayed by the twinkle of amusement in her eye.

"You know perfectly well why you ogre! That lake that thee is about to throw me in be freezing."

"But milady I do protest it's not."

"Yes it is good sir and if you throw me in I'm never, ever, ever talking to you again."

"Very well my lady fair," He sighed and put her down. "Hermione don't worry I won't throw you in," he says holding her close and she doesn't struggle. "My love, I'll pull you in!" He says as he pulls her down with a splash, she splutters up first and looks around her wildly, Harry re-surfaces behind her and puts his hand over her eyes, leaning in tilts his head slightly and aligns himself with her ear.

"Now, was that so bad?" She turns around and stares at him like he was mad, watching as his eyes turned practically onyx with desire.

"You are in big, b-b-big trouble good sir." She spluttered as she flicked her hand back to splash him in the mouth as he laughed.

"Harry! Hermione! You two young lovers better move!" Came a yell from above, the two lovers looked up to see a blond youth standing above them smirking, when his hair caught the light parts of it were fire red, giving the illusion of his hair being made of fire. His baby blue eyes taking in the scene below him with large amounts of amusement and obvious cunning, Harry smirked at him and the 8 or so boys he seemed to have grabbed on the way down to the waterhole.

"Why should we do _that_ Draco?"

"Because my good lad the boys and I want to have a swim and unfortunately you two are swimming in the middle of the landing area!" Draco called looking at them in amusement and he signaled to one of the boys to go as he noticed Hermione had silently swum away and Harry hadn't noticed. Having been given their orders the boys didn't need to be told twice, Tide went first which was unfortunate for Harry, Draco thought; Tide had the worst habit of being able to make the worst splash of anyone he knew. Harry eventually emerged coughing and spluttering and upon seeing her boyfriend's obvious distress at the whole thing Hermione did what anyone would do… Burst into fit of laughter so bad she nearly passed out.

"Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Yes, it's better then being pulled into the water I can tell you." Harry looked at her in shock.

"You are by far the worst maiden I have ever had." Hermione immediately stopped laughing and stared at him, her eyes hardening and her aristocratic features hardening.

"Really good sir? Well, now maybe you can go and find another one." With that she got out of the lake and began to walk back to the camp, her long, wet chestnut hair gleaming in the sun and her wet top clung to her like a second skin. Harry swore and started up to her, he broke into a run and gently grabbed her arm and she stopped but refused to look at him.

"Hermione… I'm sorry." She just looked pointedly away.

"You have ruined your comfort for tonight!" Came the encouraging call from the group by the lake, he glared but his gaze immediately locked back onto hers.

"You know I love you… Please."

"I have just one thing to say to you Harry and that's… Thy maiden be running!" She cried retching herself out of his grasp and running onto the bank doing a perfect dive into the lake, Harry stood there shocked as the boys laughed at him. Hermione resurfaced and looked at him; grinning at him she pushed herself up and looked at him.

"You were coming in so I can kiss you." She told him, he laughed and ran towards her, at the last second grabbing Draco and dragging him into the water.

"Harry! I am going to run you through!" Draco yelled as he came back up, but Harry was no where to be seen. "Harry? Harry! Don't do this to me! Harry! This isn't funny!" Draco yelled beginning to worry until he was yanked down suddenly, Hermione looked around panicking. She felt something on her foot as it dragged her down. Resurfacing she saw it was just Harry and Draco.

"Draco! You're my brother! Why are you encouraging my boyfriend?"

"Because sister dearest he's my best friend."

"Thou art quite right." Harry agreed as the two did their 'secret' handshake.

* * *

After about an hour of fooling around they saw three figures making her way down the hill, two female and one male.

"Harry! Draco! Hermione!" One of the women called and the three figures looked up. They were greeted with the sight of their parents staring down at them warmly.

"Harry honey… Why are you in your _teaching _clothes?"

"Hmm, the thing about that is…" Harry started but was cut of by the male.

"Yes, we heard you didn't show up to classes... All three of you."

"Well, the thing is…" Draco started taking a leaf out of Harry's book.

"You're so grounded young man." The last woman said staring at Draco with obvious annoyance; the other woman looked at her.

'Lighten up Rose… Weren't _you_ just coming down here for a swim too?"

"That's not the point Lily…" Rose started pushing her deep red hair behind her shoulder.

"Of course it's not but Ro… You can't punish the children for something _we_ were planning to do anyway." Sirius her husband argued, Lily sighed and sat on the river bank. Motioning her son forward with a finger, he came reluctantly, his head bowed and his dark ebony hair glittering with water droplets.

"You look so much like your father when you do that." She sighed, he looked up at her, his eyes widening as she met his gaze calmly. "Then again your father used to run off a lot with me too. What time did you leave to come here?"

"Um, about an hour ago Mama."

"Right… How much work do you have to do for Madam McGonagall?" At this Harry broke out into a rather large grin.

"About an hour."

"Right… That's your punishment." Lily told her son looking down at him, he grinned up at her in his place from the water, an almost perfect replica of his father several years ago, but Harry had his mother's eyes. It was more often then not the one thing that kept him from major punishment by his mother. "But next time I won't be so lenient son, think of not setting eyes on thy maiden for quite some time."

"What!" Harry yelled upset causing the others to look over in shock; everyone knew that Lily was always slack with her punishment to her son.

"Harry?" Hermione asked turning to him.

"It's nothing 'Mione." He reassured her.

"Lily! Lily!" A man yelled running down the slope as fast as possible.

"Frank? Frank what is it?"

"It's the royals of Gryffindor…"

"What about them?"

"They said that unless we send a gypsy clan to peace meetings…"

"What?"

"They will make it legal to hunt us down like wild bores milady."

"Oh my god." Rose gasped. "How could Remus let them do this?" Harry looked up at her confused, who was Remus? How could he have stopped this?

"Ok, Harry, it be my orders that thee and the others go back to camp, tell the elders and get the clan packing." Lily told her son, he and the others scrambled up and ran back to camp, all ideas of fun and play was over.

"What are we going to do Lily?" Sirius asked his face was drawn and emotionless.

"We good sir…are going to plan a war I just pray it doesn't come down to that."

* * *


End file.
